


No More Tears

by Aaronlisa



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes the decision to not cry anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt at Dreamwidth's Daily Prompt community - "no tears left to shed."

She was never the type of girl to cry for too long. 

She can recall all of the times she's cried in the last three years. 

She cried when she found out her father was a jerk who cheated on her mother with his much younger female students. She was thirteen at the time and kept silent about it because she wasn't going to be the one to break her mother's heart. 

She cried when her grandmother died when she was fourteen. She had cried not because she was overly upset that the old woman had died. Instead she had cried because it seemed the appropriate response. She didn't tell her father this as she didn't want him to try to crawl into her head and analyze her. It was bad enough that he tried to act the professional when he argued with her mother on how to raise her. 

She cried when her mother lost the baby. That time it wasn't an appropriate response. She was truly upset. 

When her mother found out the truth about her father, she didn't cry that time. Instead she had gotten really angry because it seemed a super douche move on her father's part to cheat with his much younger mistress in his bed that he shared with her mother. 

When they moved from Boston to LA, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry again but the Murder House seemed intent on breaking her down. She cried two more times. 

She cried over the truth about Tate. The fact that she had given her heart to a dead boy was bad enough. The fact that he was a sociopath even worse. She can't say her father didn't warn her but when he had, she hadn't really cared. She had thought it was just another of his lies. 

And she cried when she found out she was dead. She was _dead_. And she hadn't even known it. No one mourned for her death so she cried for herself. She cried for all of the things she'd never get to have. 

She cried when her mother and brother died. 

Then there were no more tears left to shed. She vowed that no matter what happened, she wouldn't cry anymore. Crying was for little pussies who couldn't handle what life gave them. (She wasn't going to become just like Tate who had the ability to cry on cue.) 

((END))


End file.
